In the search for biomaterials that improve tissue engineered implant function and viability, a number of alternate strategies have been investigated. From a materials perspective, two diametrically opposite approaches have been taken, with one group developing new (or modifying existing) synthetic polymers (Puskas & Chen (2004) Biomacromolecules 5: 1141-1154; Madigan et al., (2009) Respir. Physiol. Neurobiol. 169: 183-199; Gunatillake et al., (2006) Biotechnol. Annu. Rev. 12: 301-347), and the other using biologically derived materials either as purified compounds or directly as processed ex vivo tissues (Dutta & Dutta (2009) Biotechnol. Adv. 27: 334-349). The use of ex vivo-derived biomaterials range from whole hearts and kidneys (Rastogi & Nissenson (2009) Clin. J. Am. Soc. Nephroi. 4: S132-136; Dohmen & Konertz (2009) Ann. Thorac. Cardiovasc. Surg. 15: 362-367) to skin and blood vessels (Ravi & Chaikof (2010) Regen. Med. 5: 107-120; Shevchenko et al., (2010) J. R. Soc. Interface. 7: 229-258). Small diameter blood vessel grafts are extremely sensitive to failure from thrombosis or inflammatory responses, and, as such, materials that may minimize, or promote a more quiescent phenotype once implanted may prove more successful.